


Earthling on My Mind

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: A Diamond in Love [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien/Human Relationships, Begging, Cliffhangers, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Girls Kissing, Humor, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Missionary Position, Prostitute, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: One night, White decides that she totally wants to see that sexy human again.





	Earthling on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've noticed some things whenever I write smut: I prefer a strong build-up of character interactions first, and not to draw out the sex scenes for too long (or else it gets too awkward lol).

That one faithful night when she met that human, something inside White Diamond had just... awakened after being dormant for so long.

Ever since Steven (begrudgingly) bailed her out of that cramped jail cell, she just couldn't stop imagining and thinking about that girl. She would turn off-colored--sorry, her cheeks would turn rosy and she would smile like a child while unwittingly daydreaming about her. The red-headed human (who turned out to be a $200-worth prostitute) she met was so cute, and didn't mind her being an alien at all, and was so good at flirting with her and playing with her body, and just... and just... oh, fuck--

White shook her head furiously and tried to snap out of it. She tried so hard to concentrate on her work. But her head was just too clouded with such questionable and--as the Crystal Gem Pearl would put it--'That-is-very-much-not-allowed!' thoughts. She was a Gem and _she_ was a human being, Pink Diamond had died after being impregnated by a male one 15 years ago, but oh, why wouldn't they just go away?

Like the Cluster's desire to be whole again, White now had a flaring desire to have an experience with that wonderful human once again.

 _Oh, Stars... is this what being in love feels like?_ White asked herself.

* * *

A few days after her encounter, she snuck out of Homeworld one night to go back to the bar where she met her. After shrinking down to get inside, White sat down at the same booth. She waited and waited for at least an hour-and-a-half with nervous anticipation.

Finally, a familiar redheaded woman in her 20s walked up to her booth. "Hey, it's you again!" she greeted. "You..."

White jolted upwards in her seat at her voice. "Oh, hello!" she tried to stay calm. Shit, the Diamond hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her name the last time! "White. White Diamond."

"Am I glad to see you again, White!" the woman hugged and kissed the Gem on the cheek.

White was flustered by this human greeting gesture of affection. "You--You came back..." she said.

The hooker nodded. "Yep. I'm a regular here." The woman then sat down in her seat across from the matriarch. "So, how are you?" she asked.

White tried to act natural. "Oh, I'm good..." was her reply.

"Like, what brings you here again?" questioned the prostitute.

"I-I..." No, now was not the time to be shy! "I... I wanted to see _you_..." White confessed.

The human's face lit up. "You liked our special time together, right?" giggled the woman.

White nodded a tiny bit, blushing. "Mm... I-indeed I did..."

"...You wanna do it again?" the woman asked in a seductive tone.

White froze up and looked away. "Ah, well..." she said bashfully.

"Well?"

White's face burned a deep pink. "...I _do_ in fact want to..." she whispered. "But... I don't want to do anything that would cause us to go to prison again..." she said worriedly.

"Oh, hun. It's not the only time I've ever been arrested." the prostitute waved dismissively.

Internally freaked out by the implication behind those words, White decided to move the conversation along. "Somewhere private would be far better this time around." she suggested.

The hooker clapped her hands together. "Great idea! Why don't we go over to my place this time around?" she requested. "Oh, and by the way, don't worry about the money issue again." she added a little reminder.

Come to think of it, the prostitute _had_ mentioned her apartment the first time they met. Hopefully it would be way better than a bar bathroom. "...Okay." White agreed.

"Hee!" The prostitute excitedly took White's hand, and they left the bar together.

* * *

After a stroll through a dark alley, the two arrived at the woman's apartment. The building was cheap, but pretty run-down. After going up a flight of metal stairs, they came up to her door. The woman unlocked it, let White enter first, then went inside herself and shut the door behind her.

The main room was just a disaster area. Cigarette butts, alcohol cans, magazines (fortunately the paper kind), and other sorts of things littered the table and floor.

"Ugh! You live _here_?" questioned White, disgusted by the mess. She tried her best to be careful not to accidentally step in something gross.

"Yeah." the hooker said nonchalantly. After all, she was used to living in the slums.

Thank the Stars that at least the (small) bedroom was far cleaner than the (small) living room. After they went inside there and closed the door behind them, the hooker turned to look intently at White. For a several seconds, she didn't say anything.

Nervousness began bubbling up inside of the Diamond. "Um...?"

And then, suddenly, without any warning, the woman shoved White onto the bed. Staring up at her into her gray eyes, the redhead was all ready to jump into action. Tearing off her clothes and throwing them onto the floor, she showed off her body. "You must like what you see."

White embarrassingly shielded her eyes with her hand. "I'm not staring!" stammered the Diamond, who was not-so-discreetly peeking through her fingers opening up.

"You're a bad liar." She gestured to the Gem to undress as well. "Hurry!" she persuaded in the nude.

White could feel her heart pounding in her chest at her naked partner asking her to show her own body. In a flash, White's clothing, cape, and heels disappeared, leaving her completely bare.

"You're one beautiful alien..." the hooker complimented as she climbed onto the bed. She leaned against White, and pulled her into a kiss.

White kissed back, putting her hands on the woman's slender waist. As they kissed, White could taste a faint tone of smoke on the human's breath.

The human teased one of White's erect nipples with her fingers, earning a quiet moan from her. She massaged her large breasts.

White got an idea herself, and reached down and began groping the prostitute's butt, careful not to accidentally dig her long fingernails into her bare flesh.

"Oh, White..." softly moaned the prostitute between rough tongue kisses. However, her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled away, as if something had just popped into her head. "Hey... hold up a sec." She got up and down from the bed.

"Eh?" White got a sneaking suspicion of what was to come next.

The woman went to her dresser, opened a drawer up, took out something very familiar-looking, put her strap-on up and lubed the dildo. "Remember _this_?" she teased after turning back around.

The 'horn' on her forehead glowing, White spread her legs as wide open as possible. She now fully understood what she herself wanted. "P-Please just fuck me already!" she begged. The diamonds in her pink-tinted eyes were now practically hearts instead at this point.

"Heh, if you say so!" The redhead climbed back up onto the bed, and pressed the tip of her dildo against White's slit.

White twitched impatiently. "Hurry..."

The strap-on completely pushed inside. "Tight as always, slut!" The prostitute pinned White down in a mating press as she thrusted her hips into her as much as she could.

"Yes! Harder!" groaned a gasping White. In a fit of lust, she slapped the human's butt.

"Oh, do that again!" the human pleaded. And so White promptly did, earning an even louder moan from her.

This all went on for a while longer, until neither of them could take it anymore.

"Ahhh!!!" the Gem screamed. White came first, her cum squirting out onto the bed.

The girl was getting close. "I'm gonna... cum too!!" She gave a few final quick pushes before shouting. After climaxing, she pulled out and laid down on the bed breathing heavily, resting her head on the Gem's arm.

"I loved that..." said White, also breathing heavily.

"Damn right, girl. That was amazing..." thanked the human. After laying there in silence for a bit, the prostitute finally spoke up. "Round two in five?" she grinned.

The Gem nodded enthusiastically. "Why not?"

The hooker pulled White in for another kiss.

* * *

After two more hours of lovemaking later, they fell asleep in the human's bed, cuddled together under the covers.

"Love you, baby..." the woman quietly muttered with a soft smile on her face.

"Love you too..." White heard herself say. _So, this IS what being in love feels like after all!_ the Gem thought to herself as she kept her arm wrapped around the woman.

* * *

On the way back to Homeworld the next morning, White rehearsed her poker face and the casual return words that she would tell Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond if they were to question her.

When she finally arrived home, she was indeed greeted by Blue and Yellow at the door.

"Hello, and where have you been?" asked Blue.

"Oh, just roaming the Earth as always." White lied through her teeth as she continued walking. Yep, so far, so good.

"White?" asked Yellow suddenly.

White froze dead in her tracks. "Y-yes?" she squeaked. She then felt a light brushing of fingers against her neck; White turned around.

Blue was holding something of a small and thin (but not completely indistinguishable) sort on her fingertips.

"Why are there red hairs on your body?" questioned Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was kinda shorter and more low-key, but I promise that the third and final part is when things get REAL crazy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
